


Chibi - 2010-04-25 - Doughnut Energy Signature

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you calibrate the energy signature to technology or carbohydrate content?"<br/>For Lavvyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-04-25 - Doughnut Energy Signature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



> As is my policy with all gifts: if you don't want your gift posted here, poke me and I'll take it down. :)


End file.
